


Dream SMP - Teacher AU

by JammyBLaya



Series: DSMP Fics By Jammy [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, DNF, Dream Smp, Minecraft, Mr. Notfound, Multi, Ship, Teacher AU, dreamnotfound, karlnap, lol, mcyt - Freeform, mr. wastaken, they're teachers, who are pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JammyBLaya/pseuds/JammyBLaya
Summary: Self Explanitory! Some friends and I were talking about the Mr.Wastaken fan-arts, where Dream was a teacher- so we decided to take it further.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: DSMP Fics By Jammy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130804
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	1. Summary

** Summary of roles **

**Teachers:**

Dream - Math 

George - Math 

Sapnap - Physical Education

Punz - P.E.

Schlatt - History

Karl - History

Quackity - Spanish

Techno - English

Wilbur - Music

Niki - Art

Sam - Science 

Puffy - Home Ec.

Philza - Principal

**Students:**

Tommy - Excels at Science, has difficulty with Math. Philza, the principal, is his father. Wilbur, his older brother, also works at the school.

Tubbo - Excels at History, has difficulty with English. Best friends with Tommy.

Ranboo - Excels at Music, has difficulty with History 


	2. New Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy causes chaos with his friends as he usually does. Clay, or rather, Mr. Wastaken, as referred to by his students, takes a break in the teacher's lounge. He's dealt with Tommy and Tubbo's antics too much. There, he meets the newest math teacher- Mr. Notfound.

"Hey, Tubbo! Look at this-"

Tommy said, as he began scribbling on a piece of paper. Entertaining his best friend was nearly Tommy's job. Every class, he either got berated or even kicked out for his little pranks, all to entertain Tubbo. Tommy proudly slid the paper across his desk to him. On it was a quickly drawn image of their teacher, Mr. Wastaken, with the caption  _ Mr. Bitchboy _ in all caps. Tubbo snickered. Tommy grinned. Clay, who had been grading papers, glanced over at the two. They weren't known for being the best kids in class, to say the least, so he knew they had planned something. He cleared his throat, " _ Tommy,  _ did you want to say something?"

Tommy smirked, appreciative of the attention he was receiving.

"Oh, no sir, nope- we're just having a good old time in Mr. biTchboY's math class!" 

The class erupted with laughter; immature highschoolers would laugh at swearing, and Tommy knew that. That's why he said it, of course. Clay pinched the bridge of his nose. "Tommy, I'm not dealing with this today- Just because you're the principal's son, does not mean you can-"

By then, his class was out of control, talking, quoting whatever Tommy had said, you name it. A knocking at the classroom door caused a temporary cease in the noise. Clay groaned and answered it; Mr. Schlatt was crossing his arms in the doorway. All of the staff members referred to Schlatt with his last name; no one knew exactly why. Maybe it was because of the looping horns he had, or the goat-like eyes.

"Your class is so damn loud,  _ Mr. Wastaken-" _

"I'm aware of that,  _ Mr. Schlatt,  _ I'm handling it. Don't you have your own class right now?"

Schlatt rolled his eyes, and pushed past him. "I have a free period." 

Schlatt was no stranger to taking control of a class. After school hours, he oversaw the students who had revived detention. "You obviously aren't handling this class, Mr. Wastaken. Go take an aspirin or something, Jesus Christ." Clay let out a string of stammers, but finally gave up as he watched the history teacher berate his students for their immaturity. He figured there was no use in arguing, and it would be nice to have a small break. 

The Teacher's Lounge was one of the only places staff members of the highschool could rest in between classes. The room included some printers, vending machines, places of storage- a little haven for distressed and worn-out teachers, like Clay. The room was practically empty, except for Mr. Blade, the Junior and Senior English teacher, who was lazily reading a book. His glasses were near to sliding off his nose, and his long, pink-tinted hair cascaded down his back and shoulders in braids. He glanced up at Clay for a moment, then rolled his eyes and went back to his book. Mr. Blade didn't talk much. 

Clay rummaged through his bag he had stored in the staff lockers. He often kept some headache medication in his bag- he had them quite frequently. He was just about to open the bottle when another person practically burst into the room, with a handful of papers. The man had neatly combed brown hair, and a blue

button-up shirt, tucked into his pants. He nearly knocked into Clay while making his way to the copy machine-

"What is your problem?" Clay said, cracking open his aspirin bottle. He studied the shorter man, squinting. 

"Sorry- I completely forgot about these worksheets, and I have a class in twenty minutes-" He rambled. He had an accent, like nearly half of the teachers had. Clay was close enough to him now to read the ID pinned to his shirt:

_**Mr. George Notfound** _ **, Advanced Geometry**

Before Clay could get a snarky comment out, George was already copying his papers as fast as he could. As he was collecting them, the machine jammed. "Damn it!"

Clay watched George struggle for a few moments, then finally walked over to help him out. He gently held George's wrist to move it out of his way, while he carefully slid the stuck-paper out of the copier. "You shouldn't do it so fast. It gets stuck like that." George pulled his hand away from Clay, who was still holding it, and squeaked back a short " _Thank you,"_ before collecting his papers, and nearly tripping on his way out. 

_What was that about?_ Clay thought.


End file.
